Under the Tree
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: A somewhat sequel to Mother May I, young Lance and his mom spend time together before Christmas. The second day of my twelve days of Christmas challenge!


**Twas the Second day of Christmas, and this time it's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s turn to shine! This one is in the same vein as Failure and Mother May I, if you've read either of those fanfics and if you haven't I highly recommend it. The basic premise is an idea Nick Blood (Lance Hunter's actor) and I share, that May should be his mom. Though it's a bit of a joke, I ran with the idea after hearing him mention it in an interview, and several stories have sprung from it, including this little Christmas tale that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not going to get anything for Christmas at this rate if you continue with your behavior," May said, arms crossed as she looked down at the little boy, who was grinning mischievously, bits of tinsel stuck in his hair.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, it's Christmas." Phil reminded, putting a hand on her shoulder before crouching down to help out Lance, who had decided that he was a Christmas tree.

"You can't excuse bad behavior because of a Holiday." Melinda pointed out, helping Phil untangle Lance from the mess of tinsel he'd stolen from their actual tree.

"Yeah, but he was just having fun."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to reward him with presents if he doesn't act his age."

"He's six! How did you act when you were six?" There was a little squeaking noise and both looked down at once, to see little Lance's eyes filling up with tears, his lip beginning to tremble. May crouched down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her demeanor had totally changed. She sounded soft and caring, a side only Lance and Phil ever saw.

"Don't fight!" The little boy begged, beginning to bawl.

"Oh no no no," May said, wrapping her arms around her son and soothingly rubbing his back.

"We weren't fighting honey, we just disagreed on something. I promise it's over now." She held the shaking boy, trying to hug all of his tears away. Neither mother nor son noticed Phil smiling down at the scene.

"I'm sorry I decorated myself," Lance sniffled.

"It's okay buddy. Let's put everything back on the tree now, okay?"

"Okay, mama." May smiled at the words, having never known when it happened that this was the title she most wanted. That that little smile was what she lived for. He padded over to the tree, bare feet almost stumbling on the rug, catching himself and laughing. There weren't any presents under the tree yet, but they'd soon start appearing. She watched him put ornaments primarily in one spot, laughing a little as Phil snapped photos. She looked back at him and he captured the bright smile on her face, never wanting to forget how she looked when she was happy.

"Let me help, Lance," She suggested when he reached for some of the more fragile ornaments, some of which were family heirlooms. As she hung each one she told the stories of the people that had come before them and helped shape her into who she was. She held a lot of reverence for these treasures, but it was no different when she hung the popsicle stick attempts her sweet little troublemaker had put together. Her eyes felt a little damp as she put up Baby's First Christmas.

After a little while, it became abundantly clear that she and Phil were the only ones unboxing and decorating. She looked down to see Lance fast asleep under the tree. Like the little gift he was. She chuckled and pointed at him, a finger to her lip. Phil snapped a picture and then she scooped him up, holding him in her strong arms. She took him to his cozy little room and tucked him into the race car bed Phil had found and put together for Lance's birthday last year. May grabbed a stuffed tiger and tucked it into his arms, allowing him to drift off to his sweet six-year-old dreams. Phil was standing in the door, watching them. He looked at her and threw his thumb over his shoulder to indicate that he would be going.

"I have to skedaddle."

"You sound so old," she teased, beginning to walk him out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll have Lance's gift by then."

"Hey, you don't need to spoil him again this year. My mother's already bought out an entire Toys R Us. I tell her not to but he's the only grandkid and she just wants to pinch his cheeks off and give him everything." Phil laughed.

"Don't worry, it's something simple."

"Good." He was about out the door but lingered.

"As for your present…"

"Oh no, no, no. Not this year Philip Coulson. We agreed on no presents this year."

"Already bought it." He admitted sheepishly, a small smile creeping up his face. She smacked him and crossed her arms.

"I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay."

"And I'm not going to, either." She huffed, feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, Melinda. The only thing I want for Christmas is for you and Lance to be happy."

"You're so cheesy." She grumbled, feeling a little shy. Only Phil ever made her feel this way, and most of the time she hated it, but it wasn't all bad.

"I'll see you tomorrow." May wasn't going to be outdone by that punk with his obnoxious smirk and his gift wrapping. Coulson was a wizard with gift wrapping. She always stuck things in bags. It was easier for Lance to open things that way anyway. She couldn't leave Lance alone at night, so she bundled him up early the next morning and set off for something that Coulson would love. Her and Lance being happy her behind, that man was predictable. He liked nostalgia and antiques, so she'd scour the city for something or other he could add to his collection. And if he didn't like it, well screw him… Not really, but she knew he'd pretend to like it whether or not he actually did.

As they walked, Lance explained in great detail to her what he had gotten Coulson for Christmas. It was adorable to hear him babble on about the extremely important picture that he had made Coulson, which had used every single one of Lance's crayons and as many stickers as he had in his arsenal. Lance was a clever, creative kid. May could see the makings of a great Agent as she watched him at work and play. She was overwhelmingly proud of him, no matter where he ended up, the Academy or elsewhere. As long as he was always a part of her life, she would be happy.

Coulson met her for lunch at a little diner, and they exchanged gifts.

"I thought you weren't getting me anything."

"Shut it. You got lucky. Lance got you something and I didn't want to be outdone by my own child." Lance was beaming as he presented the brightly colored and heavily stickered picture, which Phil held close to his chest and smiled.

"It's the best thing in the world, Lance. I love it." Phil put a box on the table next to Lance and watched the giddy kid tear into it. Inside the box was a new set of crayons and a coloring book, which Lance immediately ignored the remainder of his chicken nuggets for.

"Now, for Miss Melinda," Phil said with a coy smile.

"No, let me give you your present first," May said, lifting the gift bag onto the table. He pulled out tissue paper to find a record from one of his favorite bands.

"It was a little last minute, I hope you like it."

"It's fantastic, thank you so much, May." He slid a simple box across the table, looking suspiciously like a little jewelry box. When she opened it, tears began to sting her eyes. It was a little locket with pictures, one of her, and one of Lance.

"Merry Christmas Melinda," Phil said in a whisper, smiling at her, and wiping away one of her tears.

"Merry Christmas…" Was all she could manage in return.


End file.
